Dear Little Dove
by IcePrincess369
Summary: An 18-year-old girl in her 4th year in high school. One day walking home from school she was attacked by sevral of her classmates. She was saved by a man in a red cloak only for her to be charged with the captail charges.


"_Over a dozen middle school students were brutally murdered by their friend and fellow classmate. This 14-year-old sociopathic boy, Ganta Igarashi, was reportedly admitted to Deadman Wonderland just today. There he will serve his sentence."_ A click turned the television in my home gym effectively cut the busty news reporter's report short.

I returned my attention to the punching bag and continued my abusive assault on it. My focus was on my deep, even breathing as I move in time with it. Withdraw on the inhale. Launch an attack on the exhale. Stay light on my feet. Weight shifted slightly on my toes. Plant myself for a block. Throw my weight into the punch. Keep on the defensive. Spot any weakness and attack. Repeat.

"They still on about that kid?" my father's monotonous voice made the question seem more like a statement. My father, Kai, was a tall, brutish man bristling with muscles with a light brown scar running across his nose. His tan skin was a dark brown with chocolate-colored messy hair that naturally stuck up in all directions. His eyes were a golden brown and always looked stern.

I was his spitting image. I had dark brown skin just a bit lighter than his. My long chocolate-colored hair was cut in layers that had bangs the reached my chin framing my face, and gradually got long in the back. Though it still spiked in every direction. My eyes – that I inherited from Jade, my mother – were a dark forest green. Kaida, my name. The first part 'Kai' was because both my parents wanted to name me after my father, but the second part 'da' came from the middle letter of my mother's name in a reversed order.

The man made the 150-pound weight he was using for curl-ups look light as a feather. Never pausing or faltering. This was retinue, nothing new; just what we always did on Sundays. The only thing new is the innocent looking kid that supposedly guilty of the murder of over a dozen middle students. That thoroughly pissed me off. It was already done and over with. There's no use making a big deal out of it now.

"Yes." I continued with my own workout as if nothing happened. My father and I silently agreed that the boy was innocent and framed, but they had proof we didn't. As we continued through our Sunday retinue, I felt some sort of despair for the following day. As sun set came, I saw a white dove and crow huddled together in a budding tree that was black, gnarled, and hadn't shown any sign of life for 9 years.

The next day after school as I walked home a group of guys had followed after me, and at the time I'd thought nothing of it. However, the longer they followed me the more I felt like my life was going to have a major change. I tried to ignore it and keep going, but as I saw my house come into view I knew something was going to happen. Something I couldn't control, or stop.

As soon as I passed an alley I was shoved into it, and all the boys filed in. As they grabbed ahold of me and started to remove my clothing. I started thrashing around and screaming bloody murder. Although I knew what was happen, it still felt surreal. I kept looking franticly for something to help free me so I could get home, but I only succeed in gain a harsh shove against a rough wall. I looked around once again as I begged for some form of mercy.

That's went a weird looking man in a red cloak appeared floating behind the boys a crazed grin on what I could see of his face. A blast of wind sent us all flying, and flung me against the dead end wall of the alley. Through the haze and blur my eyes had I saw all the boys terror filled faces, mangled bodies, and lifeless eyes. As my eyes cleared, I stood leaning on the wall and used it as an aid to walk toward the entrance of the alley.

The man in the cloak, my savoir, waited for me there. When I was in front of him, his grin widen and he took the cross of my necklace and red swirled around it before he left. I was able to make it to my house unnoticed, but as soon as I close the door behind me the world swirled into complete and utter darkness and stillness.


End file.
